what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 47 (Doctor Who)
Season 47 'of Doctor Who ran between 18 September 2010 and 20 November 2010. It starred David Suchet as the Thirteenth Doctor, Juliet Landau as Zenla and Dougray Scott as Chris Parsons. The season opened with ''Masters of All and concluded with the First Game. The regular season was followed by ''Hark! The Weeping Angels Sing''. Overview The season consisted of ten stories and episodes, with the addition of a Christmas Special. The season saw the debut David Suchet as the Thirteenth Doctor, after his appearance at the end of Doctor Who: Vengeance. Filming began on the 15 February 2010 and concluded on the 13 September of the same year. The new Doctor was joined by the two companions from Doctor Who: Vengeance, Zenla and Chris, played by Juliet Landau and Dougray Scott respectively. The season saw the return of many familiar foes including Davros, the Monk, the Nightmare Man, the Valeyard, the Toymaker and the Wirrn. Cast Regular * The Doctor - David Suchet * Zenla - Juliet Landau * Chris Parsons - Dougray Scott Recurring * Davros - Julian Bleach * The Monk - Toby Jones * The Nightmare Man - Julian Bleach * The Valeyard - Charles Dance * The Toymaker - David Bailie Guest * Liv Chenka - Nicola Walker * Carna - Chris Porter * Kavel - David Dobson * Aldin - Tony Gardner * Roboman - Paul Kasey * Dalek Operators - Barnbay Edwards, Anthony Spargo, Stuart Crossman, Jon Davey, Nicholas Pegg * Voice of the Daleks - Nicholas Briggs * William Shakespeare - Dean Lennox Kelly * Lilith - Christina Cole * Wiggins - Sam Marks * Doomfinger - Amanda Lawrence * Bloodtide - Linda Clarke * Dick - Jalaal Hartley * Kempe - David Westhead * Dolly Bailey - Andrée Bernard * Lynley - Chris Larkin * Jailer - Stephen Marcus * Peter Streete - Matt King * Preacher - Robert Demeger * Alzferzo - Sean Gallagher * Zaltek - Tobias Menzies * Sovec - Rachael Stirling * Kalya - Charlie Hayes * Mr. Gordon - Angus Wright * Mr. Harold - Jamie Bamber * Mr. Taylor - Terrence Hardiman * 27548 - Simon Ludders * 09763 - Sophia Day * 47259 - Lucy Hassan * 81267 - John R. Walker * Voice of Holiday Computer - Sarah Sutton * O'Connell - Michael Hogan * Patrick - Paul Campbell * Daniel - Brad Mann * Rosalita - Leah Cairns * Policeman - Gary Russell * Man with Ladder - Graham Beckel * Gang Member - Gustavo Febres * Henry - Adam Napier * Roger Buchman - Tim Bentinck * Veronica Buchman - Jenny Funnell * Toasty Buchman - Tessa Nicholson * Iron Buchman - Michael Goldsmith * Sheer Jawn - Dan Starkey * Dare - Nia Roberts * Paul Dessay - Glyn Sweet * King Sitric - Jim Broadbent * Brother Bernard - Jim Carter * Brother Patrick - John Grimes * Brother Timothy - Edward Grimes * Olaf Eriksson - Nick Brimble * Brother Theodopalopaslus - Alex Price * Lord Parsons - Robert Pugh * The Zen - Trula M. Marcus * Chron - Casey Biggs * Fractun - Salome Jens * Javel - Scott Haven * Carno - Whitney Hall * Pronax - Caroline Kava * Kevald - Jonathan Farwell * Trolon - Howard Shangraw * Filo - Kelsey Grammer * Shalto - Carl David Burks * Zoe Poul - Alisha Bailey * Jay Collings - Kemi-Bo Jacobs * Daniel - Alex Price * Professor Hebbs - Michael Percival * Charlie - Lucian Msamati * Alice - Nina Sosnya * Wilkin - Ronnie Corbett * Professor Chronotis - Paul Bentley * Schumacher - Peter Egan * Clare Keightley - Jenna Louise-Coleman * Billy - Alex Price * Danny - Paul Campbell * Ruchachev - Matthew Cottle * Petrov - Ian Hogg * Oddbob - Bradley Walsh * Mr Monopoly - Ed Lauter * Mrs White - Leslie Caron * Colonel Mustard - Peter Vaughan * Miss Scarlet - Samantha Barks * Mr Green - Simon Fisher-Becker * Mrs Peacock - Miriam Margolyes * Professor Plum - Paul J. Dove * Professor Susan Flemyng - Julie Walters * Horatio Flemyng - David Collings * Martin Flemyng - Shaun Dingwall * Alicia Bannister - Juno Temple * Clare Flemyng - Jacqueline King * David Bannister - Alun Raglan * Charlie Bannister - Samuel Davies * Mia Bannister - Mollie Kabia * Tom Flemyng - Laurence Blecher * Joe Flemyng - Maurice Cole * Jane Flemyng - Holly Earl Television Stories Production Gary Russell and Robert Shearman explained in July 2009 to Doctor Who: Magazine that "the next season is plotted out and the first scripts and being drawn up". The read-through for the first three episodes of season 47 took place on 1 February 2010, in secret as not to give away the identity of the new Doctor. As with Anthony Head and Paterson Joseph, the first story which Suchet filmed was his first to broadcast. Crew Producers Season 47 was executive produced by Ira Steven Behr and Faith Penhale, with the new addition of Doctor Who: Vengeance director, Martin Campbell, overseeing the production. Gary Russell remained as producer of the series. Writers Robert Shearman penned the opener and co-wrote the finale and the Christmas Special, in addition to his duties as Script Editor. New Staff Writer, Gareth Roberts, penned episode 2; Ronald D. Moore penned episode 3; new writers, Guy Adams and William Gallagher penned episode 4 and 5 respectively; Nicholas Briggs returned, yet again, for episode 6;executive producer, Ira Steven Behr, contributed his first script, with Hans Beimler, with episode 7; new writer David Llewellyn handled episode 8 and Joseph Lidster returned for episode 9. Directors Each episode featured a different director, this season, owing to Gary Russell's view of each episode as a '''different movie. Euros Lyn handled episode 1; Charles Palmer, episode 2; Jonny Campbell, episode 3; Bill Anderson, episode 4; James Strong, episode 5; Nicholas Briggs directed as well penning episode 6; Nick Hurran directed episode 7; Alice Troughton handled episode 8; Jonathan Frakes, episode 9; Chris Carter directed the finale and Hettie MacDonald returned to handle the Weeping Angels in the Christmas Special. Aliens and Enemies * The Daleks * Davros * The Carrionites * Mr. Gordon * Mr. Harold * Mr. Taylor * The Wirrn * The Monk * The Vex * The Nightmare Man * The Toymaker * The Valeyard * The Weeping Angels Home Media Physical Media Download/Streaming Britbox is only avilable in US and Canada. iTunes only carry Doctor Who in the US, Canada, Ireland and Australia. Amazon Video can stream Doctor Who through BritBox in the US, and holds it as a paid series in all other countries, but Australia where it's included with Prime. Category:Doctor Who seasons